The Residents of Storybrooke discover the Fandom
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: When the residents of Storybrooke discovered Facebook, they weren't all too impressed. Now, a new sensation has spread into their computer screens. Twitter and Tumblr. It was a recent discovery and it had sent most of the residents into a frenzy.


**So here's a new little plot bunny that's been roaming my head for awhile. It wouldn't have become a reality if it weren't for OnceAholics who was begging someone to write this kind of story. So an ENORMOUS thanks to her!**

**Also thanks to my good Oncer friend on here, Kelli Maguire. She proof-read this and the idea also formulated with her support as well:D**

**Basically this is a somewhat AU fic. Storybrooke is real and everyone from the show is real as well. They discover Twitter and Tumblr and us crazy Oncers that come with it;)**

**Disclaimer: DOn't own it...:(**

**OH! I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Especially Swan Queen shippers, because this first chapters is a bash on that ship...which I don't actually care for...Anyways I hope you Swan Queeners will still give this story a shot:) Hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

**PREFACE**

When the residents of Storybrooke discovered Facebook, they weren't all too impressed. Now, a new sensation has spread into their computer screens. Twitter _and_ Tumblr. It was a recent discovery and it had sent most of the residents into a frenzy.

A year ago, they had agreed to allow Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz to create a TV series that was based around their lives: Fairytale land, the curse, the savior coming and breaking the curse, and of course, all the drama that took place afterwards. So then the real residents of Storybrooke made Facebook accounts. Of course, no one knew it was a true story so they were only friends with the other residents of Storybrooke.

As of last week though, Henry had come running to Granny's diner to announce to everyone that he had discovered the two newest internet fads; Twitter and Tumblr. It was the perfect way for them to stay in contact with Eddy and Adam when they needed to send them copies of the scripts so the Storybrooke residents could be sure they were 'historically accurate.' Tumblr though, that was Henry's favorite of the two. He said: "It's like magic on the computer! They have _moving_ pictures that aren't TV or movies! AND everyone has their own fans! It's so awesome!"

That had caused everyone to go see for themselves these two new internet social networks.

This is the story of what they discovered.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Emma and Regina discover Swan Queen**

Emma sat on her laptop at the sheriff's station, scrolling through the 'Emma Swan' tag on Tumblr. She smiled as she saw the gif image from the show of her reuniting with her parents. It was pretty accurate to what had actually happened. Emma remembers how stunned she was when she found them. And then how happy she had been. And then how she'd reverted to her old ways and put her walls back up.

It had been a long effort but now they were all a happy family.

Emma continued scrolling down the tag as she took a sip from her Coke can. She came across a new gif-set and spit out her Coke, causing her pants to get covered in it.

"Swan Queen..." she muttered in confusion. "Oh…god!"

It was a gif-set from when Emma had chopped down Regina's tree. The caption on it...Swan Queen eye sex…

"What the..." Emma scrunched up her face in disgust. "Oh God! So disgusting!" she said aloud. Grabbing the station phone she dialed Regina's number.

_"Hello?"_Regina asked.

"Regina. It's Emma. You need to go on Tumblr and scroll through my tag! There's this horrible thing the fans of the show have created...Swan Queen...!" Emma shivers just thinking of the horror. After all, she was happily married to Pinocchio and Regina was married to Daniel.

_"Oh god…they didn't?!"_ Regina asked in shock. _"Hang on, I'm going now…"_ There was a pause on the other end of the call before Regina came back. _"I think I'm going to be sick…"_

Emma nodded. "Yeah, me too. Should we tell them we're already happily married? To _men_?"

_"Probably. But you have to admit it's kinda funny to just laugh at the ridiculousness of it all!"_ Regina told Emma.

Emma cringed. "No. Not funny at all! My eyes are still burning from the revolting sight. Absolutely positively the most disgusting pairing I have ever seen."

_"But the fact that the fans are that creative is applauding," _Regina reasoned.

"Nope. Not happening. I will never on my life agree to that pairing in the fandom. It's so…wrong!"

_"Yes Emma it's disgusting. But we aren't capable of controlling the fans. Just Eddy and Adam. Now man up and deal with it. Daniel and I will see you at five for dinner with the rest of the family. Don't spoil the 'surprise' for everyone."_ Regina said with a smirk in her voice before ending the call.

Emma grimaced again. Swan Queen…Absolutely utterly revoltingly ridiculous!

* * *

**So? What'd y'all think?! Please please let me know! No flames...just constructive criticism please:) Also if y'all would like to give me some ideas either leave them in a review or PM them to me! Again a HUGE thanks to OnceAholics and Kelli Maguire:)**

**Snow**


End file.
